


My Heart

by HissHex



Series: JonElias Week [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Vibes?, M/M, i dunno what to tag this, mild/background JonMartin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: For #JoneliasWeek2020 Day 7. ChoicesJon had made so many decisions that had lead him up to this point. Decisions that he hoped he wouldn’t have chosen to make even if any of them had been informed choices.Would he have made the same mistakes if he had known what would have happened?
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: JonElias Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893502
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Jonelias Week 2020





	My Heart

Jon had made so many decisions that had lead him up to this point. Decisions that he hoped he wouldn’t have chosen to make even if any of them had been informed choices.    
  
Would he have made the same mistakes if he had known what would have happened?   
  
Would he have read Jonah’s statement?   
  
Would he have come back after The Unknowing?   
  
Would he have chased after and interacted with all those Avatars?   
  
Would he have taken the promotion? Or even taken his initial post in Research?   
  
So many choices and he could not help but feel like he had always chosen the worst option.    
  
Jon stood at the foot of the tower that was once the Institute. Martin stood by his side. Kind and brave and clever Martin, who had stayed by his side in this hellish journey through the wasteland that he had created.    
Martin who believed with all his heart that Jon could  _ fix this _ . That Jon was anything other than a monster and a failure.   
Martin who didnt know what Jon had just realised.    
  
Killing Jonah, killing Elias, wasn’t going to fix  _ anything _ .    
  
Jonah may watch over this world in his tower, may be a king of sorts, but he did not  _ cause _ the end of the world.    
  
Jon did that.   
  
Elias may have manipulated him into doing it, but it was still Jon’s fault. He couldn’t even convince himself that killing the man would make him feel better, revenge against the man who had ruined everything. The though just left him feeling hollow, in the same place that he felt the tugging that led him towards the tower. He could kill Elias and Martin would still be in danger. Basira, Melanie, Georgie, they would all still be under the constant threat of the Avatars and monsters that roamed this new world.    
  
Could he kill Jonah? Was he even capable?   
  
Was this the  _ right choice _ ?   
  
He could beg. He could walk up those steps and beg Jonah for the safety of his friends.    
  
Jonah might even agree to it.    
  
Would it be so bad? Staying with the man who moulded him into the monster he is now? 

Elias could stop him from hurting people. Jon had hurt  _ so many people _ , so many innocents and so many who probably deserved it. Would he though? Or would he laugh as Jon ripped his enemies minds apart?    
  
Would that be so bad? If it wasn’t his choice, if he wasn’t in control?   
  
He could just be Jonah’s Archive. No worrying about what is the right thing to do. 

He missed Elias.   
  
Not Elias as he is now, not Jonah.    
  
But the man Jon thought he used to be. The man who hired him. The man he looked up to so badly, before they had learned what he was really like. He had  _ liked _ the bastard. Even then, Elias had been the only one who had stood by him, the only one who didn’t hate him.    
  
Except for Martin.    
  
Martin would die out here, without Jon to protect him. He could stay with the others and they would have a chance but they couldn’t run forever. Martin could be  _ safe _ if he gave in to Elias. Could live what was left of his life in this hellscape in relative peace.    
  
  
Jon sighed, turning around and smiling at Martin.

“Jon? Are we going up then?

He looked at Martin, Lonely-bleached hair occasionally obscuring the man’s face. He would  _ hate this. _

“I’m sorry Martin, but you’re not going up there”

“Jon? What do you mean? Of course I am, we are both going up there and you are going to kill Jonah and hopefully everything will go back to normal.”

Jon shook his head.

“I’m so sorry. Martin, **_tell me your story, tell me everything_ ** .”

  
Martin looked at him in panic as the words were forced from his mouth. Tears escaping as he processed what he thought was a betrayal.   
  
Jon pushed him down to sit on the steps of the tower and kissed him on the forehead.    
  
“Don’t worry Martin, I’ll be alright. But I have to keep you safe. Go back and meet up with the others, it will be easier if you are together.”   
  
With that, he moved passed the man still babbling out his life story and up the steps, up towards Elias, to Jonah, to his Heart.    
  
At the top of the steps, he saw him.    
  
He half expected him to have shed Elias like an old, ill-fitting coat. But no, the bland (slightly handsome) bureaucrat was sitting there upon his throne, wry grin on his face as he looked down at Jon.    
  
He was here, at last, where he had always meant to be.    
  
He stumbled up the few remaining steps, Elias moving forward to join him. Cold palms cupped his face as he looked up at his Heart.    
  
“Oh, My Archive. I have missed you.  **Welcome home** ”

**Author's Note:**

> It's over! Some of these were great and some of these were garbage. But hey, I did it.


End file.
